Por que no todo es como queremos
by Erza Mido 1
Summary: Sasha extraña a sus santos, en especial a Sisifo ¿Que sacrificara para traerlos de vuelta? Sisifo tendrá que tratar con una Sasha muy diferente
1. Chapter 1

Por que no todo es como queremos

Miro los restos que quedaron del santuario, la guerra fue cruel y muchos de mis santos por no decir la mayoría han caído en batalla. Aun no me explico como salí viva de la batalla contra Hades, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba tendida en el suelo del santuario, ni Alone ni Tenma estaban y la verdad no tenia ni idea de donde pudieran estar o si siguen con vida.

Shion acudió a darme la bienvenida y esta por mas decir que se encontraba aliviado por que me encontrara aun con vida, maldición como hubiera querido seguir muerta, las personas a las que mas he amado ya no se encontraban, eso es mas cruel que la misma muerte.

Ya han pasado varios meses las cosas parecen mejorar, sin embargo aun siento que algo me falta, la verdad ya se lo que me aqueja, aun sigo pensando en el, como olvidar lo que dijo antes de morir, antes de sacrificarse por mi, de demostrarme que lo que mas quería era a mi, el entregó literalmente el corazón por mi… Sisifo el es la razón de que mi cabeza este hecha un caos.

Lo extraño, quiero ver sus sonrrisas, los ojos tan serenos que transmitían paz y confianza, maldición lo extraño y mucho. Si hubiera muerto tal ves estaría con el en la muerte, por volverlo a ver daría mi vida.

Retomo mi camino, tengo que salir del santuario a ver a una persona nada deseable y aquella que empezó la guerra santa… Pandora, estoy segura que ella sabe la respuesta a mis preguntas, ¿Los santos pueden volver a la vida? Yo se que si, o quiero creer que si. La verdadera pregunta seria ¿Cuál seria el precio?

Decidió no pensar tanto en ello para apresurar el paso, en cuanto Shion se diera cuenta iniciaría una búsqueda campal por todo el mundo de ser necesario, a veces el nuevo patriarca era un poco paranoico

Después de largas horas llegue a mi destino, toque la puerta de la entrada y sorprendentemente salió Pandora misma, algo inusual ya que ella es como decirlo ¿Alzada? ¿Presumida? Como sea, inmediatamente su sonrrisa cínica hace acto de aparición, como la odio.

-¡Vaya vaya! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿No estas demasiado lejos del santuario "Diosa"?-

-Si estoy lejos no es asunto tuyo- respondo tajante de verdad no la tolero.

-¿Y que hace la "Diosa" tan lejos y sin guardaespaldas?, nada evita que pueda matarte aquí y ahora- lentamente se acerca con toda la intención de cumplir sus amenazas.

-No te atrevas a ponerme un solo dedo encima, por si lo has olvidado yo sigo siendo una diosa y tu una simple mortal, si anteriormente no te hecho daño era por lastima, no obstante eso es cosa del pasado, las circunstancias me han cambiado y no dudare en matarte lenta y dolorosamente- respondo mientras elevo mi cosmos y mis palabras son ciertas, ya estoy harta de ser lo que todos esperan, buena, generosa, piadosa, ¿A que me llevo todo eso? Solo a perder a mis amigos, personas que me importan, pero ya no mas, me volvería la persona mas desgraciada del mundo si así recupero a lo que he perdido.

Pandora retrocede con una mirada de temor, vaya parece ser que mi semblante tierno y gentil por fin cambio a uno lleno de determinación, bueno mejor que sea así.

-¿Y que quiere la Deidad?- Pandora hablaba midiendo sus palabras ella sabe que digo la verdad, no hay mas espectros que la protejan ni el cosmos de Hades podía defenderla prácticamente estaba a mi merced. ¿Donde quedaba la arrogancia que tenia cada vez que me veía tratando de humillarme? ¡Claro! Ya no esta Hades ni los dioses gemelos para proporcionarle poder.

-Quiero respuestas- Ahora es mi turno para mostrarme arrogante.

-¿Que clase de respuesta?-

-¿Creo que ya te lo imaginas? Pero por si las dudas dime, ¿Cómo puedo traer de regreso a mis santos?- Mi posición sigue siendo firme.

-No puedes- Responde de inmediato

-Creo que tu sabes algo, una manera de que sea posible, o acaso ¿no eras la "hermana" de hades? – intento provocarla dándole en su mayor orgullo. Pandora le sostuvo la mirada por largos minutos hasta que por fin hablo.

-¿Qué recibo a cambio si te digo?- Por fin, ¿así que tenia razón? había algo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Quiero que no vuelvas a entrometerte entre el señor hades y yo, el siempre debió estar a mi lado hasta que tu te interpusiste naciendo como su hermana- Noto furia en sus palabras, sin duda me mataría si tuviera la oportunidad, sin embargo yo como Sasha no tuve elección de donde nacer, la decisión fue de Athena no mía.

-De acuerdo- Realmente no se si pueda cumplir con eso pero hare lo posible.

-Se dice que hay un árbol sagrado para los espectros que le permiten regresar de entre los muertos, de la misma manera los santos de Athena pueden volver gracias a los frutos de un árbol sagrado que se encuentra en el santuario-

-Nunca he visto tal árbol, ¿me quieres ver la cara?- Estoy enojada, de ser verdad sus palabras ¿Por qué nunca he visto tal árbol?-

-Para nada mi querida "diosa" si no puedes ver el árbol que tu misma resguardaste en eras mitológicas ha de ser por que no lo necesitas, según tengo entendido solo será visible para las personas que requieran de su ayuda y tengan verdadera fe en el- Su sonrisa burlona me enferma.

-En todo caso si lo encuentro ¿que debo hacer con los frutos que obtenga?-

-Con eso no puedo ayudarte, el árbol es tuyo, solo tu sabes sus reglas ¿O es que acaso no lo recuerdas? La diosa Athena no te dio esos recuerdos jajajajajaa si que es hábil con las estrategias. Ya te he dado la información requerida, no quiero volver a verte, ni verte cerca de la próxima reencarnación del señor hades recuerdalo bien el es mío- tras decirme esas palabras vuelve al interior de la casa sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de agradecerle, bueno da igual no tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo.

De regreso en el santuario y tras escuchar un sermón interminable de Shion, repaso las palabras de Pandora, ¿Por qué no puedo ver el árbol? ¿Y si lo llegara a encontrar, como usarlo para traer a mis santos de regreso? La cabeza me da vueltas junto con un dolor terrible de cabeza.

-Shion, ¿que sabes del árbol sagrado que mi antigua yo escondió?- Tengo que saber, se supone que los patriarcas saben todas esas cosas. Parece que a Shion le cae un balde de agua fría por que se queda tieso.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?-

-Por favor Shion dime todo lo que sabes-

Un mes después

Los santos dorados regresaron a la vida, aun estaban confundidos ¿Cómo regresaron? Desde su regreso habían visto a su Diosa en pocas ocasiones, algo había cambiado, su mirada antes gentil y alegre, ahora era una fría y calculadora, su sonrrisa se había transformado en algo muy frívolo, ya no transmitía alegría… ella había cambiado.

.


	2. Chapter 2

La diosa Athena

Hoy no tenia mucho que hacer así que subí de una vez el siguiente capitulo

Desperté en un cuarto junto a mis compañeros caídos en batalla, al parecer soy el ultimo en despertar, ¿Acaso todo fue un sueño? Hasta donde recuerdo me arranque el corazón, para demostrar lealtad a mi diosa, ¿O debería decir a Sasha?

-Sisifo ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?- El Cid me pregunta esperando encontrar en mi respuestas que desde luego no tengo.

-Estoy bien Cid, pero sinceramente no tengo idea de lo que esta sucediendo-

-No creo que el viejo tenga que ver con esto, su poder era enorme pero solo un dios podría traernos de vuelta- Manigoldo busca esperanzado a su maestro aun sabiendo que lo mas probable es que el siga muerto.

-Creo que deberíamos dirigirnos a la sala del patriarca, bueno quien quiera que este en ese cargo, para averiguar que sucede- como siempre Degel el mas ilustre de todos sugiere lo mas obvio, sin embargo a ninguno se le había ocurrido así que sin alternativa asentimos aprobando su idea.

-¡Hay por eso eres mi amigo invierno andante! No es que me queje de estar vivo, pero por lo menos nos hubieran puesto algo más decente que estos trapos tipo vestidito, bueno se que a ti te quedan bien Albafica pero ¡auch!- Tanto Albafica como Degel callan a Kardia de la manera que solo entiende el… a golpes, no puedo evitar sonrreir ante tal escena.

-Siento el cosmos de nuestra diosa un tanto diferente – Asmita comenta con el rostro preocupado, después de un instante percibo el cosmos de Sasha y el tiene razón.

-Sera mejor que acudamos de una vez a la cámara del maestro a averiguar que pasa- No puedo evitar sorprenderme al ver a Aspros y Deuteros en esta habitación, no me había percatado pero ambos están aquí, el semblante de Aspros es apacible, eso quiere decir que volvió "a la luz" por decirlo de alguna manera, no hay de que preocuparse entonces.

Mientras nos dirigimos a la cámara del patriarca no puedo evitar sacar conclusiones, claro una mas retorcida que la anterior jajajajaajajaja si mis compañeros supieran lo que pienso. Decido al final, que esperare por respuestas. Me alegra ver a Shion ocupando el puesto de patriarca no podía haber mejor candidato para ese cargo. Su rostro muestra alegría al vernos pero al mismo tiempo algo oscurece su semblante, esta preocupado.

-Bienvenidos amigos me alegra tanto que estén aqui, Dohko viene en camino para verlos, esta muy feliz-

-Shion ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – Regulus no espera la respuesta de su primera pregunta cuando ya formula otra, solo puedo poner una mano sobre su hombro para que no siga con las cuestiones mientras esperamos la primera respuesta.

-Nuestra diosa los ha traído de regreso, ella siente que es lo menos que puede hacer por ustedes después de que pelearon valientemente en su nombre, la manera en que lo consiguió no puede ser revelada, deben saber que esto es todo lo que se me permite informarles- Su tono es un tanto amargo, esto empieza a preocuparme.

-¿Y donde esta Sasha? Lo menos que podemos hacer es darle las gracias- Aldebaran no puede ocultar la alegría que siente al verse lleno de vitalidad, además no es secreto que desea ver a sus discípulos.

-Por el momento no puede verlos- responde tajante Shion, algo oculta y eso me pone nervioso-

-Shion todo esto me da un mal presentimiento ¿En donde esta Sasha?-

-Sisifo se como te sientes pero comprende que esto va mas allá de mi autoridad-

-Sasha nunca se negaría a vernos, en especial si ella nos trajo de regreso, nos es propio de ella- Kardia no puede evitar alterarse, después de todo el fue compañero de travesuras de Sasha.

-¡Todos ustedes respeten al maestro!- Sasha entra a la habitación, ¡hermosa! mostrando todo su esplendor, camina decidida, orgullosa, algo que no recuerdo que hiciera ante nosotros, el timbre de voz es diferente es frio y un escalofrió me sacude el cuerpo.- El no ha hecho mas que expresar mis ordenes, todo este escándalo me ha hecho venir a intervenir, no quiero que se repita- Su semblante es serio, en su mano derecha sostiene firmemente a Nike, es entonces cuando me doy cuanta… ella ya no es Sasha.

-Pero Sasha yo solo quería verte para..-

-¡Silencio caballero de Escorpion! Es una falta de respeto que te dirijas a mí de esa manera, de ahora en adelante todos deberán dirigirse a mi como Athena, ¿ha quedado claro?-

Quiero que este sueño termine pronto, ¿Por qué estoy soñando, verdad? No puede ser cierto, ¿en donde esta la Sasha que conozco? Ella no puede ser la dulce mujer de la que me enamore, la mujer por la que entregaría mi vida de nuevo, la mujer por la que rompería todas las reglas si me lo pidiera. No solo yo me quedo sorprendido y sin palabras, los demás caballeros están igual. Kardia solo pone un semblante serio para contestar.

-Como usted diga Athena- Acto seguido realiza una reverencia.

Se bien lo que esta pensando por que yo también lo hago ¿Qué sucedió mientras nosotros no estábamos? Seguramente los demás piensan lo mismo.

-Bueno, si no hay nada más retírense a sus respectivas casas, Shion se encargara de darles deberes mas tarde- Athena se da media vuelta para retirarse a sus aposentos.

Después de ese día, pocas veces pudimos ver a Athena, por que claro esta que ella ya no es Sasha. Solo un par de veces se ha dejado ver, siempre con rostro serio detrás del patriarca, tal parece que no somos dignos de su presencia.

No quiero salir de mi casa creo que estoy deprimido..Pienso en Sasha, quiero verla y abrazarla, quiero creer que solo esta actuando, que ella esta jugando algún tipo de broma pesada o algo. Dioses me muero de ganas por saber que piensa de mi, después de la confesión que le hice antes de morir, esa duda me come por dentro. Soy una maldito degenerado, le llevo demasiados años, pero como dice una frase, para el amor no hay edad. No me arrepiento de haber dado mi vida por ella si me lo pidiera ahora mismo también lo haría, no importando si es o no es Sasha, aunque su actitud no sea la misma su apariencia si lo es y no puedo evitar sentir mariposas en el estomago cuando la veo aunque sea de lejos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno me tarde un poquito pero he aquí el siguiente capitulo, déjenme comentarios créanme que me motivan. Espero les guste._

_El árbol puede traer de regreso a los santos caídos en batalla, los frutos del árbol deben de recibir el cosmos, sangre y la orden directa de la diosa. La portadora deberá de invocar la esencia de Athena para que de la orden, el arbolo solo recibe ordenes directas de ella, es entonces que la portadora quedara en el olvido para que la esencia de Athena tome control del cuerpo mortal._

_No se ha realizado anteriormente, el proceso es muy peligroso y de no funcionar la portadora puede morir. El árbol aparecerá si la decisión ya esta tomada pero sobre todo si no hay temor ni dudas en el corazón del recipiente de Athena._

-Por favor señorita Sasha, la batalla ya se termino, para eso fuimos entrenados, para dar la vida de se necesario, no lo haga- Shion se preocupa y no puedo culparlo, sin embargo yo quiero ver a Sisifo una ves mas, aun que yo no este en su vida me bastara con saber que el podrá tener una vida normal, tal ves se enamore de alguien mas o tal ves pueda tener una hermosa familia en realidad nadie sabe que es lo que podría hacer si toda esta guerra no le hubiese arrebatara la vida

-Es mi deber, lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos ¿que puedo perder que no haya perdido ya?-

-Es por Sisifo ¿verdad?-

Me pongo roja, yo tenía las esperanzas de que Shion olvidara lo sucedido en la puerta del lienzo.

-¿Sabe que si lo hace su esencia desaparecerá? solo quedara Athena, Sasha ya no existirá, aunque no muera en el intento, no podrá estar con el-

-Por lo menos el tendrá una vida, todos podrán tener una vida-

Me costo un tiempo y al fin pude despejar mi mente, la decisión esta tomada, no hay dudas en mi corazón, y al fin aparece el árbol. Me concentro elevando mi cosmos para intentar hacer contacto con la deidad que duerme dentro de mí.

-Jajajajajajaja ¿Esto es enserio? ¿Mi portadora quiere que tome total control de su cuerpo?- Me encuentro en otro plano todo a mi alrededor es muy blanco y frente a mi se encuentra una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos negros con una mirada fría, penetrante y calculadora.-¿Te sorprende? Bueno creo que le sorprendería a cualquiera verme en mi forma original, jajajajajaja que cliché pero bueno vamos a hacerlo de manera dramática y con mucho teatro "Yo soy Athena"- lo dice fingiendo ser una actriz de teatro, nunca pensé que la deidad que vivía en mi interior fuera sínica, me mira fijamente y estalla en carcajadas.

-Yo solo quiero…- me interrumpe, bueno que esperaba después de todo ella es parte de mi supongo que lo sabe.

-Ya se lo que quieres, y me sorprende mucho. ¿Te das cuenta que yo como un acto de respeto a mis portadoras les permito ser independientes de mí?, me refiero a que solo les otorgo mi cosmos y por decirlo de alguna manera mis accesorios, poseen mi poder y de ellas depende el rumbo de la guerra santa, lo cual reitera mi confianza en la humanidad. A diferencia de otros dioses no me agrada imponerme. Lo que tu me estas pidiendo es revivir a los santos caídos a costa de tu esencia en este mundo. ¿Sabes que no hay vuelta atrás?- su mirada se vuelve burlona. – Lo digo por el caballero dorado de Sagitario- siento mi rostro arder por la vergüenza. – Hooooo vamos ¿no me digas que te sorprende que lo sepa?-

-Es solo que me da vergüenza, pensé que tenía un poco de privacidad, pero me equivoque- Me siento un poco molesta.

-No seas ilusa, les doy libertad pero tengo que estar al pudiente de todo lo que hacen, un acto de estupidez puede ser la diferencia entre la derrota y la victoria, de ser necesario puedo intervenir, créeme que estuve muy tentada a darte una paliza por entregar tu cabello en plena guerra.- El tono en el que habla es muy crudo y realista.

-Solo quiero regresarles el favor, ellos dieron la vida por mi y…-

-No no no querida la dieron por mi ¿YOOO soy la diosa! Heeee te recuerdo ese detalle, y es un acto de sacrificio necesario, de no ser así ya no habría nada por lo cual valiera la pena luchar- Su semblante demuestra orgullo.

-A lo que me refiero es que quiero hacer algo por ellos- ¿Como dar debate a sus argumentos sin fallas? Sin duda es muy astuta.

-¿Sabes? Estoy algo aburrida ¿Qué te parece si jugamos? o ¿apostamos? Como quieras llamarlo- Camina alrededor mío y su voz deja al descubierto parte de su personalidad juguetona.

-¿A que te refieres?- La curiosidad me esta matando.

-Sin duda los santos regresaran, entre ellos lógicamente el caballero de Sagitario y el si tanto te ama intentara acercarse para obtener una respuesta, desgraciadamente tu ya no estarás. Ahí viene lo interesante, si el logra conquistarme, conmoverme o aunque sea que yo le de el visto bueno tu estas de regreso ¿Qué te parece?, deja advertirte que soy muy pero muuuuuy especial y no será tarea sencillo lograrlo- Pero que dramática es, hace poses y gestos un tanto exagerados.

Sin embargo me enoja en sobremanera el imaginarme a Sisifo tratando de seducir a alguien que no sea yo, estoy celosa.

-Que sencillo es leerte Sasha, no te preocupes aun que me seduzca no caeré en tentación si eso te preocupa. Si lograras ganar, en cuanto tomes el control de tu cuerpo y yo salga volveré a carecer de emociones humanas lo cual significa que me da igual que hagan ustedes, reitero, esto solo lo hago por diversión y por que quiero darte una oportunidad de ser feliz, peleaste bien en la guerra y mereces que cambie un poco las reglas, claroooooo que todo eso sucederá solo si ganas.- Se cruza de brazos con mirada retadora, no miente solo quiere jugar, ¿realmente los humanos somos diversión de los dioses? Bueno debo de admitir que de Athena a los otros dioses existentes ella es la más misericordiosa.

Lo medito largos minutos, Athena espera pacientemente mi respuesta ¿Cuáles son mis posibilidades en este juego? Yo no participo como tal, el que jugara es Sisifo, todo quedara en sus manos, ¿Qué mas puedo hacer? Creo que debería de dar las gracias de que me de una oportunidad, de hacerse de la manera tradicional no tendría mas opción que resignarme a dejar este mundo Athena me da un poco de esperanza.

-Acepto-

-No te quedaba alternativa querida y lo sabes, jajajaajajajaja bueno que empiece el juego-

Una luz cegadora invade todo mi campo de visión y apenas soy consiente de lo que ocurre. De algo estoy segura Sisifo volvió a la vida.


	4. Chapter 4

Proveniente de Sisifo…

Me encuentro en la cámara del patriarca esperando para ver a Athena, me siento nervioso no esperaba que me mandara a llamar. En cuanto entra detrás de Shion me hinco para mostrar mis respetos.

-Shion por favor déjanos un momento-

-Como usted diga- El patriarca hace una pequeña reverencia y sale para dejarnos solos lo cual aumenta mi nerviosismo. Athena avanza hacia a mi rodeándome, creo que me esta inspeccionando pone una mano en su barbilla en aires pensativos.

-Ummmm vaya ya entiendo por que callo rendida a tus pies no estas de mal ver para ser un mortal-

¿QUE? ¿QUÉ ESTA DICIENDO? No entiendo que es lo que sucede me pongo de pie como impulsado con un resorte, mi rostro ha de ser todo un espectáculo por que estalla en carcajadas.

-Jajajajaajajaajajaaja –

¿Cómo debería reaccionar ente esto? Que puedo responder si no se que sucede-

-Bueno caballero de Sagitario, tengo algo que discutir contigo, bueno mas bien tengo algo que ordenarte, de ahora en adelante serás mi esclavo-

-¿Qué esta diciendo?- ¿Por todos los dioses ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?

-Bueno creo que no podrás negarte una ves que te explique- se acerca a mi poniendo su espalda en mi pecho y una mano acariciándome el rostro de manera juguetona- Supongo que a estas alturas ya te has dado cuenta que no soy Sasha- voltea poniendo un dedo en mis labios para evitar que algún sonido salga de mi boca, mirándome directo a los ojos sonrrie de manera seductora –Así es caballero soy la diosa Athena en persona, y debo decir que me complace estar aquí, desafortunadamente no puedo decir lo mismo de mi portadora pero antes de que me reclames fue su decisión yo no tuve nada que ver- se aleja un poco para apreciar mejor mis expresiones.

-Por favor explíqueme ¿que esta sucediendo?- hago gala de toda mi paciencia, es estos momentos me dan ganas de sarandearla para exigir que me diga todo lo que pasa.

-Para traerlos de regreso Sasha tuvo que hacer un sacrificio en este caso abandonar su cuerpo para que yo entrara y traerlos de vuelta. Una ves que esto sucede no hay vuelta atrás-

-Pero….-

-Sin embargo y ya que yo estaba aburrida hice una acepción con ella, decidimos jugar o apostar como sea , para tu suerte o tu desgracia como quieras verlo tu estas involucrado, ¿De que manera? No puedo decirlo o este juego perdería sentido, será tu trabajo averiguarlo, clarooo si quieres que regrese la mujer que amas, esa es la regla si gana regresa todo a como era antes de la guerra santa-

¿Yo? ¿En medio de un juego de mujeres? ¿Qué papel desempeño? No se que pensar, pero si así puedo traer de regreso a Sasha hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para estar con ella, la vida es demasiado corta como para desaprovechar oportunidades, incluso si Sasha no me correspondiera estaré a su lado para protegerla, ya le robe la oportunidad de ser feliz apartándola de su familia, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarla a regresar aunque no este a mi lado.

-Acepto a hacer lo que diga- no se que papel desempeño en ese juego

-Buen chico, así que ya sabes de ahora en adelante nos divertiremos mucho- me guiña un ojo y procede a sentarse en su trono.- Para empezar limpia mi recamara la ultima musa que tuve me saco de quicio así que no se ha limpiado desde hace una semana-

Cuando reacciono y comprendo ella ya se encuentra en la puerta de salida, la muy infame se ha escapado, pero como demonios yooo voy a limpiar su habitación, no lo puedo creer.

Pensé que un campo de batalla quedaba hecho un desastre pero esto supera la expectativa, todo a mi alrededor esta fuera de lugar, ropa revuelta, ¿enserio tiene tanta ropa?, ¿y por que parece que siempre esta vestida de la misma manera teniendo tanta?, todo un enigma para mi razonamiento. Solo atino a suspirar profundamente y procedo a realizar mi tarea de "muza"

5hr después XD

-Hola Shion ¿Ha visto de casualidad a Athena?-

-O Sisifo, si esta apostando con Manigoldo-

-¿Qué?-

-Sisifo ella ya no es Sasha-

-Lo se… no creo que sea tan mala ¿o si?-

-¿Mala? O no, te equivocas Sisifo, al principio se porto frívola, creo que quería confirmar su autoridad, pero ahora que ya se siente en confianza es otra cosa, si es muy diferente a la señorita Sasha, sin embargo ella es la mismísima Athena-

-Sasha puede regresar, ella me lo dijo-

-¿Qué?-

-Athena me lo dijo debo de descubrir la manera de traerla de regreso-

-¿Eso seria correcto? Ella es Athena, traer a Sasha seria como echarla a patadas-

-Si Sasha regresa seguiría siendo Athena por lo que entendí, me sorprende que conviva con los demás después de la primera impresión que nos dio cuando volvimos-

-De hecho yo hable con ella le dije que tratara a los santos que juraron defenderla y bueno creo que ya ha empezado-

Proveniente de la narradora….

Un ambiente tenso se vivía en el templo de cáncer, las miradas se cruzaban desafiantes, alrededor los espectadores esperaban el desenlace del duelo.

-No pienso perder caballero cáncer, tendrás que ponerte vestido por un día-

-Lo mismo digo Athena, si gano serás mi esclava por un día, demostrare que los dioses no son invencibles-

-Yo apuesto a que gana Manigoldo—

-Te escuche caballero de escorpión-

-Lo siento Athena-

Manigoldo mueve su pieza y Athena muestra una sonrisa triunfal.

.Te arrepentirás por desafiar a la diosa de la guerra a una partida de ajedrez, las estrategias son mi fuerte, jaque mate caballero cáncer-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-

-Jajajajaajajaajajaajajaa-

Los caballeros doradas que habían ido a observar el duelo no pudieron evitar reírse da la desgracia de Manigoldo, el pobre tendría que usar vestido y pasearse por todo el santuario un día entero, eso seria épico.

-Trágate esa jajajaajajaajaa- orgullosa era la personalidad de la diosa

-Athena, no debería usar esas expresiones usted es una deidad- Shion que había entrado a la casa de cáncer la reprimió.

-¿Quién dicto esas reglas? Que yo recuerde jamás lo hice-

Athena brincaba por toda la habitación y Manigoldo deprimido en un rincón, los santos dorados por fin sonrreian después de su regreso aunque al mismo tiempo sentían tristeza por la joven Sashsa, Kardia era un de los mas afectados, a regañadientes siguió a la diosa cuando esta paso por su casa pidiéndole que la acompañara al pueblo, ¿por que se lo pidió a el? simple fue el primero con el que se topo, pero no contaban con que encontrarían a Manigoldo con un ajedrez en mano, parecía ser que la diosa tenia una personalidad competitiva y no perdió la oportunidad de retar a Manigoldo a una partida en donde el perdedor haría lo que dijera el otro por un día. Las noticias vuelan en el saltuario y prono todos habían llegado a observar el duelo.

-¡Ah sagitario que bueno que llegas! necesito que tengas un vestido listo para cáncer jajajaajajaja, a ver ¿quien sigue?- nadie parecía animado con la idea - ¡Oh vamos no sean cobardes!-

-¿No le parece un poco infantil la apuesta con Manigoldo?- Sisifo estaba sorprendido jamás pensó que la diosa tuviera esa personalidad, parecía bipolar.

-Bueno la verdad no se ve que hagan cosas mas interesantes, escorpión puedes retirarte, sagitario me acompañara el pueblo ¿no es así?- alzando una ceja al susodicho.

-Como digas- Sisifo puso cara derrotada, por los dioses esperaba no terminar desquiciado.

-Si me permite decirle Athena- Kardia pedía permiso para hablar a lo cual la diosa asintió con la cabeza. –Preferimos que nos llame por nuestros nombres, como lo viene haciendo hasta ahora es incomodo-

-Kardia…- advirtió Shion-

-No te preocupes Shion si a ti te llamo por tu nombre lo mismo puedo hacer con todos, de acuerdo así será. Manigoldo te espero mañana en mis aposentos para que pagues tu deuda-

-Claro como diga-

-Bien, Sisifo es hora de irnos-

-Claro-


	5. Chapter 5

_Me encantaría que me hicieran llegar sus comentario, enserio eso me anima mucho a seguir XD._

Camino por las calles del pequeño pueblo cerca del santuario, las cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que me encontraba aquí mismo, ¿Cuántos años han transcurrido desde entonces? ¿100? ¿200? ¿300? La verdad no lo recuerdo, mi padre se molestaba por mis escapes al mundo humano, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, había belleza en las personas, felicidad, tristeza, tantas y tantas cosas de las que yo carecía. A diferencia de los humanos yo tenia mucho tiempo por decirlo de alguna manera, y el de ellos era corto, por lo cual aprovechaban hasta el ultimo momento juntos, el tiempo era muy preciado para ellos y los minutos que pasaban juntos era aprovechado como si fuera el ultimo, de cierta manera los envidiaba u poco. Fue tal mi fascinación por ellos que decidí que los protegería a cualquier costo, yo ya había escuchado a los otros dioses quejarse de ellos e insinuar alguna catástrofe para eliminarlos, cosas que no permitiría, fue así como convoque ayuda de los mismos humanos para defender la tierra, era justo que también ellos lucharan para protegerla, esos humanos que me juraron fidelidad y ayuda fueron llamados santos. Valientes, de corazón puro y caritativos ¿como podría no ayudarlos en todo lo que me fuera posible?

Fueron muchas las cosas que me arrebataron tras mi decisión de ser la protectora de la tierra, sin embargo no me arrepiento de ello la alegría que veo en este pueblo me hacen sentir orgullosa de mis acciones, jajajajaja aparte ¿Por qué no decirlo? Disfruto mucho de las frustraciones de los demás dioses al tratar de ganarme, me encanta ganar, me gusta reírme de penas ajenas, me divierto mucho con bromas y esta ves no será la acepción. Sasha y Sisifo tal ves merecen estar juntos pero no quiero ponerlo fácil, si medito un poco en las reglas no debería permitir que terminaran juntos, "se supone" que los santos no deben tener amor de pareja por Athena, pero ya lo dije si puedo hacer algo por ellos lo hare, además ya he roto muchas reglas que mas da una mas.

Camino sin titubear pero demonios parece que la tierra complotea contra mi y tropiezo, como odio quedar mal ante los demás, esperen ¿escuche bien? A Sisifo se le escapa una risa, no lo puedo permitir. Tomo una rama que se encuentra el suelo colocándola frente a el, su cara demuestra incertidumbre, aviento la rama lejos y su asombro aumenta.

-Sagitario ve por ella-

-¡¿Qué?! No soy tu perro-

-Lo eres hasta que yo diga lo contrario-

Tomo sus mejillas con mis manos y las jaloneo, el aparta mis manos con el dorso de su mano, ah ¿Así que se revela? Interesante.

-Un buen esclavo hace lo que dice su amo, ve por ella-

-Tratas de humillarme- Obiooooo que si, pero se escucha demasiado mal, dejémoslo en que quiero verlo sufrir… un poco.

-Ve a-h-o-r-a-

-Te odio-

-Lo se-

Su mirada es serena… me hace sentir como una niña regañada pero reúno todo mi coraje para mantener mi mascara de frialdad, nunca pensé que su mirada me hiciera sentir culpable, es el primer mortal que lo ha logrado. Con toda tranquilidad se marcha en busca de la rama y yo aprovecho para escapar, pensándolo bien no quiero pasear con niñera.

Todo es hermoso, las personas me tratan como una igual, eso me agrada, una pequeña niña me obsequia una naranja y yo la recompenso, sin que ella se entere, con abundancia para ella y las personas que la rodeen. Dejo escapar una risa al imaginarme a Sisifo buscándome, no se por que pero tengo una necesidad de molestarlo, bueno mientras me divierta eso no tiene importancia.

Tan inmersa estoy en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta hasta el momento en el que choco con un hombre de las dimensiones de Aldebaran, el se da la vuelta y me mira de una manera que no me agrada en lo absoluto.

-Miren que regalo me ha dado el día de hoy, una hermosa joven para poder jugar- detrás suyo salen mas hombre que no dan la impresión de ser aldeanos bondadosos.

Proveniente Sisifo…XD

¿Por qué los dioses me castigan de esta manera? Sin embargo tengo que aguantar si quiero volver a ver a Sasha, busco su dichosa rama ¿como es posible que me preste a esto? Después de un rato encuentro la susodicha rama y regreso, pero GRAN sorpresa me llevo al no encontrar a Athena, donde se supone la deje, mi paciencia se esta acabando. Procedo a buscarla.

-Mamá los hombres malos están molestando a una linda muchacha de cabello lila a las afueras del pueblo, la van a lastimar-

Es suficiente información para que me de cuenta de que la muchacha de la que hablan es Athena, corro tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitan, no me perdonaría que algo le sucediera, por fin veo un grupo de gente, esos grupos que siempre se forman cuando hay peleas, mi instinto me dice que ahí se encuentra Athena.

Si alguno se atreve a tocarla juro que lo mato.

-Quítenle sus ma…nos de en.. -

-Ha, llegaste Sisifo-

¿Pero que demonios? Hay 5 tipos tirados en el suelo, parece que les ha pasado una manada de caballos a todo galope, las personas alrededor tienen la boca abierta. Athena se dirige a mi no sin antes patear al tipo más grande.

-No son la gran cosa, pensé que darían mas batalla pero….- otra patada- no son mas que humanos-

-Perdónenos la vida- los sujetos se juntan abrazándose entre ellos tratando de darse valor, ella se acerca lentamente a ellos.

-Si vuelvo a verlos en este pueblo- su semblante se ensombrece –Los matare- termina la frase de una manera muy lúgubre, hasta a mi me da escalofríos.

-Lo que mande- acto seguido esos sujetos solo dejan un rastro de polvo.

-Nos vamos Sisifo- no me percate que tenia la boca abierta hasta el momento en que Athena me la cierra de un golpe.

-Mamá esa chica da miedo, le dio una golpiza a esos tipos- la mujer se lleva a su hijo a rastras pidiéndole que guarde silencio. Caminamos de regreso al santuario y mi cara de asombro no desaparece.

-¿Qué sucede caballero? ¿Piensas que no puedo defenderme sola?- Esa sonrisa sarcástica aparece, es su sello.

-Bueno no esperaba que le diera una paliza a esos hombres, después de todo, no todo es como queremos- No puedo evitar expresar una sonrisa.

-¿A que te refieres?- Frena su paso y se coloca delante de mi esperando una respuesta, ya estamos en la entrada al santuario.

-Creo que yo esperaba ser su héroe- respondo sinceramente, ella parece sorprendida y por primera ves parece que no sabe que decir. Cierra los ojos y por u momento su semblante cambia, se parece mas a Sasha

-Sisifo te amo- se acerca rápidamente y me besa – Soy Sasha- ¿Qué esta sucediendo? En estos momentos se siente como si realmente Sasha estuviera aquí besándome.

-¿Sasha eres tu? La tomo de los hombros buscando su mirada, sin embargo su semblante cambia nuevamente. Se aparta de mi lado llevando una mano a su cabeza.

-¡Vaya! no esperaba esto, Sasha se me escapo por unos momentos, no te emociones caballero esto aun no ha terminado- parece apenada, pero inmediatamente recupera su semblante y retoma el paso. El camino a sus aposentos transcurre en completo silencio, y yo aun siento el cálido beso de Sasha en mis labios.


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Y poor queee… diviria de daormirme? Nooo noo.

-Por favor Athena deje de forcejear –

-Shisifoi te ordeno que me sueltes-

-No es correcto que usted…-

-¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?! Sisifo por favor explícame

-Jajajajajaajajajajaja woow hola Sion-

-Pues Aldebaran-

-ALDEBARANNNNNN!

-Unas horas antes XD-

Athena caminaba rumbo al santuario acompañada de Sisifo, hasta que se encontró a Aldebaran con una botella en mano.

-Ah disculpe mi señora- Aldebaran hiso una reverencia a la diosa tratando de ocultar disimuladamente la botella de ron que tenia en mano.

-De pie caballero y que es lo que lleva en la mano-

-¡Ah esto, pues ..… me dirigía al templo de virgo para… este-

-De acuerdo Aldebaran nosotros vamos de paso, camina un poco conmigo, ya después te quedas en el templo de virgo para compartir un trago con Asmita-

Ante esto Aldebaran iba medio inconsciente por la vergüenza y prácticamente era arrastrado por Athena.

-¿De que te avergüenzas? No es raro para mi saber que mis caballeros tengan una vida aparte de la de ser santos, es completamente normal que se vayan de copas entre camaradas-

Sisifo caminaba solo por inercia, su mente estaba en otro lado en esos momentos ¿Qué había pasado hace solo unos momentos? ¿Realmente Sasha había salido a decirle que lo amaba? Ll evo sus dedos por inercia a sus labios recordando el dulce toque que había recibido de la mujer que amaba al levantar la vista se percato de que Athena lo observaba, ella parecía apenada.

Sisifo le regreso una mirada llena de determinación y camino más seguro de si mismo al otro lado de Aldebaran.

-¿Y tu que haces fuera del santuario Sisifo?- Aldebaran llevaba a Athena colgada literalmente de su brazo derecho ella luchaba para seguirle el paso, su orgullo era tal que no permitiría quedarse atrás o que notaran que el caballero de tauro era demasiado alto como para ir sujeta de su brazo.

-¿Yo? Bueno Athena me pidió que la acompañara al pueblo, realmente no se para que si ella pudo cuidarse perfectamente sola, hasta golpeo a una banda de maleantes- Sisifo podía ser realmente irónico cuando se lo proponía.

-¿En serio?- Aldebaran volteo sorprendido a ver a la golpeadora de maleantes.

-Solo eran unos mortales ¿como podrían representar amenaza para mi? Además tenía ganas de pasear por el pueblo, hace bastante tiempo que no venia a la tierra y Sisifo solo fue un requerimiento para poder salir, ya que parece obligación ir acompañada por un santo, pura formalidad- Sisifo sintió un golpe en su orgullo ante tales palabras.

-¡Ha claro! Si era una simple formalidad bien pudo llevarse a cualquiera ¿No es asi?-

-Cualquiera no estaba a mi alcance tu si-

-¿Discúlpeme? Pero si mal no recuerdo usted me ORDENO ir con usted-

-Yo te ordeno lo que quiera-

Aldebaran se puso nervioso estaba en medio de una especie de batalla entre Sisifo y Athena y por el aura asesina de esta ultima temía por su integridad física y moral.

-No soy un juguete, también tengo sentimientos-

-Lo tengo ¡MUY CLAROOO!-

-Este…. creo que ya llegamos- Solo esperaba el grito de ambos, pero fuera de eso ¿Por qué se hablaban esos dos de esa manera? Tal pareciera que había una cierta confianza entre ambos, de cualquier manera desconocía a Sisifo, el siempre considero que el caballero de sagitario era uno de los mas devotos a Athena, el mas sereno y sabio, sin embargo parecía que en esos momentos quisiera estrangularla. Decidió no darle importancia y rogo a los dioses que Asmita estuviera ahí para poder dar fin a la mini discusión entre sus acompañantes.

-Bienvenidos a mi templo, diosa Athena que agradable tenerla por aquí, pasen por favor-

-Gracias Asmita- volteo rápidamente a ver a Sisifo – caballero de Sagitario tus servicios ya no son necesarios puedes retirarte- el tono de su voz fue suficiente para dejar a los presentes mas fríos que si Degel los hubiera atacado.

-Pero,,,-

-Que te retires-

-Como ordene-

Sisifo paso de largo por el templo rumbo a su propia casa, necesitaba descansar y despejar su mente del dolor de cabeza que le provocaba su diosa. Ni el mismo comprendía su comportamiento, todo ocurrió tan rápido y en un solo día. Esta mañana despertó lleno de dudas respecto a Athena, había atado los cabos de que Sasha se había ido, después la aclaración de Athena, diciéndole prácticamente que lo utilizaría a su antojo si es que quería volver a ver a Sasha, después acompañarla a al pueblo donde lo embargo un sentimiento desconocido hacia su diosa, después en un breve lapso de tiempo Sasha sale y lo besa ¿Como podía lidiar con eso? Y ahora una discusión con la diosa, ¿A dónde iba a parar todo eso? Pero lo más importante ¿Por qué quería ser reconocido por ella? ¿Por qué lo herían sus palabras?

Athena espero a que Sisifo desapareciera de su rango de visión para dar vuelta y aclarar.

-No se preocupen solo esperara unos momentos para irme y no causar molestias-

-De ninguna manera es usted una molestia, la invito a pasar un tiempo con nosotros- Asmita transmitía un aura llena de confianza y tranquilidad pero para Athena había un pequeñísimo detalle.

-Me encantaría quedarme pero resulta que el alcohol me hace daño, desde que tengo memoria un pequeño trago es suficiente para que quede completamente ebria y haga cosas incoherentes así que prefiero evitarlo-

Los dos caballeros escucharon sorprendidos el relato de la deidad.

-¡Ho ya entiendo! ¿Entonces es alcohol lo que traes a compartir conmigo Aldebaran?-

-Este… si ya que nunca has bebido conmigo creí que era el momento para ello-

-No importa eso Athena, tengo té que puedo ofrecerle-

-No quiero incomodarlos así que me retiro-

-De ninguna manera- y prácticamente Aldabaran arrastro a la diosa al interior de la casa con un sonriente Asmita detrás de ellos. Tenían que aprovechar la oportunidad para convivir con ella ya que hace solo unos pocos meses eso se consideraba prácticamente imposible debido al grado de frialdad con el que se presento la diosa, daba la impresión que jamás conviviría con ellos o que los consideraba poca cosa, a lo largo de ese día pudieron corroborar que eso podía cambiar.

Después de unas cuantas horas se concebía un ambiente alegre entre pláticas amenas y anécdotas de Aldebarn con sus discípulos.

-¡Ha! ahora que recuerdo ¿Saben por que fui al pueblo? Bueno antes de que contesten, es un vestidito para Manigoldo- Athena muestra un vestido un tanto tosco y los presentes empiezan a reir con ganas.

-De verdad te luciste es su estilo jajajajajaaja- Aldebaran toma el vestido en manos para examinarlo detenidamente.

-¿De verdad lo vas a obligar a usar un vestido Athena?- Asmita solo mantuvo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al observar las facetas de la deidad.

-¡Por supuesto! Fue una apuesta justa además…- hiso una pequeña pausa para tomar un poco de su té cuando de repente abrió los ojos de sobremanera al percatarse de que el vaso que tomo era el equivocado -creo que este … vaso era de….Aldebaran-

Y suelos de la nada cayó como costal de papas ante la mirada Atonita de Aldebaran y la cara de sorpresa de Asmita.

-¡Athena!

_XD_

Sisifo iba de regreso rumbo a la casa de virgo, no podía permitir que Athena le diera en el orgullo y que pusiera de pretexto lo sucedido para incumplir el acuerdo.

Al entrar en el templo de virgo se encuentra con una ecena que jamás espero presenciar. Athena fuera de control jaloneando los cabellos de Asmita mientras con otra mano le apretaba un cachete a Aldebaran.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?-

-¡Sisifo!- ambos caballeros corrieron con el susodicho escondiéndose de la bestialidad de la diosa.

-¿Sishifo? ¿Dónde? Jajajajajajaja haaaaa hoooola ingrato, pensé que estarías en tu templo lamentándote de tu existtteeencccia jajajajaajaja-

-Este… Sisifo te encomendamos la tarea de llevar a la diosa a sus aposentos, confiamos en ti caballero de la esperanza.- Asmita recito como si estuviera en medio de un monologo de motivación para una guerra santa.

-¿Pero que están diciendo? Ayúdenme a llevar…la al tem…plo- Los susodichos brillaron por su ausencia, tal parcia que la velocidad de la luz servía también para evadir responsabilidades. -¿Pero que diablos?-

-Hooooooo parece ser que el cabaaaalerooo esssta anohadoo, haaaa que tiernuuu, ahora solo quiero…. Abrazarrrteee- Dicho lo anterior se colgó del cuello de Sisifo.

-¿Pero que hace? Diablos, vamos la acompañare a sus aposentos-

Y así emprendió el camino rumbo a los aposentos de la diosa.


	7. Chapter 7

La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana de la habitación iluminando todo incluso lo que no quería ser iluminado.

-Mnnnn por Zeus ¡Maldito soooool!-

La cabeza le dolía a horrores y lo peor de todo es que no recordaba casi nada después de haber tomado del vaso de Aldebaran, tenía unas breves imágenes pero la imagen que mas recurría a su mene era la de Sisifo escapando de ella. ¿Qué había hecho? Esperaba que no fuese una tontería.

La boca la sentía seca sin lugar a dudas tenia resaca, era horible una de las peores cosas que le podían suceder.

-Buenos días Athena- saludo Shion entrando a su alcoba con un vaso en mano para posteriormente ofrecérselo.

-No sé que tienen de buenos, ¿Eso es para mí? Espero que sea algo para calmar los tambores que siento dentro de mi cabeza- casi suplicaba de rodillas por que así fuera.

-Ummm algo parecido, le ayudara con la resaca, aunque no tiene muy buen sabor- Shion hiso una mueca de desagrado al ofrecerlo a la diosa.

-Si me dijeras que un zapato ayuda da igual y me lo como- tomo con desesperación del té que se suponía le quitaría el malestar sabia a calcetines sucios, no es que anteriormente hubiera tomado eso, pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente después de tomar del contenido del vaso bendito de la cura.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice Shion?- Bueno ya quería que le soltaran la bomba de las acciones realizadas bajo el efecto del alcohol.

-Ummmm- Shion tomo asiento junto a ella en la cama con aire pensativo – Bueno pues casi me asesina a puros golpes, se escapo de Sisifo y de mi, destrozo la casa de picis, quisiste embellecer aun mas a Albafica provocando que se traumara de por vida, creo que aun no sale de su casa por miedo a usted, se cayó de las escaleras llevándose a Degel de por medio al tratar de detenerla y termino acostada en las rosas de Albafica, debió ver el susto de muerte que le metió por tal acción y puedo seguir todo el día. Lamento informarle que puede que este adolorida y con moretones por las recurrentes caídas.

-¿Donde está Sisifo?- necesitaba saber lo que había hecho con él, no podía sacar de su mente la imagen del santo de Sagitario huyendo de ella.

-No lo he visto en lo que va de la mañana, pero dijo que lo disculpara le día de hoy, tenia asuntos que resolver.-

¿A si que el santo estaba huyendo de ella? Demonios eso la ponía aun más nerviosa, bueno daba igual no creía que hubiera hecho un daño irreparable.

-Le sugiero que descanse lo mas que pueda y cuando se sienta mejor puede volver a sus actividades- se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

-Shion- el aludido giro – Espero que no les hayas levantado un castigo a Aldebaran y a Asmita ¿Verdad? Ellos no tuvieron culpa alguna, fue mi error-

-¡Pero Athena!-

-Nada de peros-

-De acuerdo- Shion salió de la habitación con aire derrotado, ahora tenía que pensar a quien pondría a barrer las escaleras del santuario, poner de pretexto el castigo por embriagar a Athena había fracasado. Bueno otro pobre iluso cometería un error y las escaleras tendrían que barrerse jejejejejeje.

-3 horas despues XD-

-¡Haaay por favor abre la puerta Albafica! ya supera lo que te hice ayer, ya te dije que no sabía lo que hacía- Athena estaba a punto de derribar la puerta de la habitación del santo de picis, cuando de repente escucho pasos a su espalda.

-No se encuentra Athena creo que salió al pueblo, pero ¿puedo preguntar que le hiso?- Regulus apareció por la puerta principal.

-¡Regulus! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno quería charlar un rato con mi tío pero no lo encuentro así que solo caminaba y llegue aquí- Regulus parecía muy intrigado con la respuesta a su pregunta - ¿Y?-

-Bueno pues te cuento, descubrí que Albafica realmente es mujer, entre a su habitación y sin querer lo vi cambiándose de ropa, yoooo me asuste pero aquí en el santuario no debe haber secretos. Así que se lo conté a Shion y pues se enojo conmigo-

-¡¿Enserio?! ¿Pero por que lo anda diciendo a si como si nada a todos? No la entiendo-

-¡¿Qué yo soy mujer?!- Albafica apareció con cara de horror ante lo escuchado y el que creyó que su trauma ya había pasado.

-Jajajajajajaajajjajaaja realmente me creyó jajajajajaajaja- Athena se tiro al piso para reírse de la cara de sorpresa de Regulus y la de terror de Albafica.

-¡¿Era mentiraaaaaaa?!- Regulus había sido engañado y no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, Albafica estaba en la esquina cultivando zetas debido a la depresión y Athena se revolcaba figurativamente en el piso y lloraba por la risa.

-Bueno independientemente de eso ¿A qué debo su visita Athena?- Albafica tenía cara de resignación y estaba dispuesto a "olvidar" lo ocurrido.

-Bueno no suelo hacer esto pero… solo quería decirte que lamento lo ocurrido ayer y que espero no volver a hacerlo-

-¿Se está disculpando conmigo?- no lo podía creer.

-Ummm algo parecido y date por bien servido- sin más que decir se dispuso a seguir su camino llevando a rastras a Regulus que aun seguía impactado por caer en la trampa de la diosa.

Salieron del templo de picis para seguir bajando escaleras, Athena tenía unas cuantas preguntas para el sobrino de Sisifo.

-¿Dices que tu tío no está? ¿Estás seguro?-

-Bueno le toque y jamás salió-

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?- El santo de Leo le dedico una mirada llena de dudas ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad ¿O era otro juego de la diosa?

-Vamos ya no te engañare y juro que no te meterás en problemas-

-¿Está segura?-

-¡Claro que sí! Solo necesito que vallas el templo de virgo y me traigas un vestido que olvide el día de ayer ahí- y para aumentar la curiosidad del pequeño leo añadió- Es el vestido que usara Manigoldo- y eso fue suficiente para que se mostrara entusiasmado.

-De acuerdo-

Una vez que llegaron al templo de sagitario el pequeño Regulus continúo su camino a la casa de virgo.

Athena se detuvo frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Sisifo, después de pensarlo un poco toco la puerta para ver si había respuesta….. nada, de nuevo…. nada, elevo un poco el cosmos para percibir el de Sisifo y sus sospechas fueron ciertas, el se encontraba dentro de la habitación.

-Se que estas ahí Sisifo, abre la puerta- no obtuvo respuesta –Dije que abras la puerta, no me obligues a tirarla- su paciencia se estaba agotando y estaba decidida a cumplir su palabra.

La puerta se abrió pero no hubo una invitación para entrar así que simplemente se adentro, Sisifo estaba sentado en su cama, se sentía un ambiente distante como si no estuviera ahí su mente estaba en otro lado.

-¿Qué es lo que desea la "Diosa"?- su tono demostraba rencor mesclado con culpa.

-No necesitas hablarme de esa manera, he venido a disculparme por lo que sea que haya hecho y de paso saber que fue lo que te hice- ¿Por qué la mirada de Sisifo la intimidaba? ¿A ella una diosa? ¿Por qué sentía culpa?

-¡Ha eso!- se levanto de su sitio para acercarse a Athena -¿Realmente quiere saberlo? Tal vez la respuesta no le agrade- Sisifo estaba irreconocible parecía herido.

-Lo que sea que haya sucedido no pudo ser tan grave-

-¿Está segura de eso? Bueno pues déjeme demostrarle lo que hiso- Sisifo tomo con fuerza la cabeza de la diosa y le beso de manera decidida con mucha fuerza, si todo en lo que él creyó estaba tirado a la basura ¿Que más daba? Ella intento separarse de la boca hambrienta del santo de Sagitario pero él no se lo dejaría fácil, se separo de ella hasta que el quiso.

-¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!- Ella no daba crédito a lo ocurrido.

-Solo le demuestro lo que hiso el día de ayer, ¿Sabes? Tu redujiste a cenizas todo en lo que yo creía, ¡YO CREIA QUE AMABA A SASHA! Más bien aun lo hago pero ¡TU! Tenias que aparecer para hace que dudara, no sé si esto es una prueba, yo enserio que no lo sé. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Crees que puedes aparecer como si nada a decirme que seré tu esclavo? Yo haría lo que tú me pidieras sin necesidad de que me lo ordenaras, ¡yo vivo para ti! ¡te sirvo a ti! ¡te quiero a ti! Eres mi diosa y acabo de cometer el peor de los pecados al hacer esto pero de verdad que ya no importa que me queme en el mismísimo infierno. Yo amo a la mujer llamada Sasha y ahora también a la diosa de la cual es portadora. ¿Qué dice eso de mí? ¿Qué soy un maldito inestable que no sabe a quién querer? ¿Qué soy un hipócrita hablando del amor? Yo solo… ¡Soy despreciable!-

-**flash-back** -

-Sisifo lleva a Athena a sus aposentos por favor yo tengo que ir a ajustar cuentas con los dos que la embriagaron- Shion iba con los pelos parados y rasguños en las mejillas.

-¿Por qué me tiene que pasar a mí esto? Vamos no me hagas las cosas más difíciles-

-Jujujujujuuju no tengo por qué obedecer iiio hago lo que quieraaaa aaa jajajaja-

Con mucho esfuerzo, valentía y determinación logro meterla en su habitación la muy loca brincaba desenfrenada en la cama alegando que hacia muuuuchos siglos no se divertía tanto.

-Y ahora que hago, creo que debería noquearla jajajajaajajajajajajaaja- puso cara de maldito psicópata ante la idea.

-Sisifo-

-¿Hummm? ¿Qué esta….. ummmm- Un beso…. eso fue suficiente para que sus emociones revolotearan sin un rumbo fijo, no hace muchas horas Sasha lo había tomado por sorpresa y ahora la diosa en el cuerpo de su amada hacia lo mismo ¿Cómo debería reaccionar? Se dijo a si mismo que eso no debería afectarle, que sus sentimientos estaban claros, sin embargo sintió como un fuerte sentimiento aparecía en esos instantes. Ese era el cuerpo de Sasha, los labios de Sasha y al mismo tiempo no lo eran. Todo era tan confuso y se sintió morir, al fin lo soltó.

-Sisifo, siempre te he observado, tan devoto a mí, se diría que el más fiel de todos, capaz de arrancarse el corazón por el bien de la persona amada, como no caer ante ti, Sasha es tan afortunada y de cierto modo…. la envidio- Repentinamente todo se calmo, no hubo más gritos ni confesiones Athena había quedado dormida colada del cuello de Sisifo, este sin más la deposito en la cama, parecía muerto en vida todas las acciones que realizaba parecían dictadas únicamente por inercia.

El únicamente era un humanos ¿Cómo esperaban que reaccionara ante esta situación? Lo peor de todo es que nuevos sentimientos salieron a la luz, dudas empezaron a atormentarlo y jamás deseo tanto … estar muerto.

\- fin flash-back -

La cabeza de Athena daba vueltas y no podía creer lo sucedido tanto el dia de ayer como en esos instantes.

-Sisifo yo no quería hacerte sentir así…. realmente lo lamento tanto, haría cualquier cosa para enmendarlo-

-Lamentablemente no puede hacer nada, nadie puede hacer nada, ahora solo le suplico que me deje tranquilo, si esto es un juego o no, ya no seré parte de esto, ahora solo…..salga de aquí-

Athena salió lo más rápido posible con lagrimas en los ojos, ella misma había caído en su juego, ahora lo más importante era ¿Cómo salir de el sin ser lastimada?


End file.
